Sombres souvenirs
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils post tome 7. Après les événements qui avait secoué Gary, la signature du contrat était la bienvenue, mais son bonheur sera de courte durée alors qu'une vieille histoire fera de nouveau surface... ATTENTION: Certaines pourraient heurter la sensibilité d'un public non-averti.
1. Un passé oublié

Je ressortais enfin du bureau de Star productions les étoiles plein la tête: on avaient enfin signer un putain de contrat!

J'allais enfin pouvoir rayer définitevement mon ancienne vie moisie, me tirer de la maison des ancêtres et mener la vie du parfait roi avec nanas faciles à gogo. Il y avait que Karine qui tirait la tronche, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle nous lâche en cours de route, bah on pourra toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre et le prod serait pas contre étant donné qu'il s'en fout royalement de nos vies personnelles.

 _Allez, en ouvrant la porte, je leur annonce que je me tire!_

Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte, ma mamie avait une bien triste mine, et pour cause: je vis des flics se tenir dans le salon, en trai de discuter avec mes grands parents, ils se présentèrent en me voyant:

Inspecteur Stillman et voici le sergent Lilly, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Leur présence ne me plaisait pas des masses, je leur serra la main par pure politesse et m'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de mes ancêtres sans gaieté de coeur, les policiers prirent places à leur tour devant moi et le sergent déposa un dossier sur la table.

\- I jours, un habitant d'un quartier tranquille plantait de nouveaux ortensias dans son jardin, elle sortit une photo du dossier, mais il eut comme surprise en creusant, de tomber sur un bras...

La photo montrait un bras métallique blanc rouillé et calciné à demi entérré dans la terre, ma grand-mère eut un haut-le-coeur et me serra le bras.

\- Cette personne appela alors la police... à notre arrivée, nous découvrions qu'il y avait d'autres morceaux semblables au premier.

\- J'ai rien à faire là-dedans! Me défendis-je.

\- Laissez-nous finir...On n'aurait pas pu partir à votre recherche si la victime ne nous avait pas exiger de trouver, je cite "le sale garnement qui enterre des merdes dans les jardins des pauvres petites gens"... Nous avions des empreintes ADN sur certaines des pièces et après analyse, 2 résultats sont sortis: Un certain Alain Delon, peut-être un faux nom...

Son collègue enchaîna:

\- ... Et le vôtre, mais il y a comme qui dirait un petit problème avec et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus...

Il glissa sur la table un papier, je devinais à l'avance ce qu'il y était écrit

... Vous êtes mort il y a plus d'un an.

 _Ils étaient remontés si loin, et voilà que je me mets à flipper._

\- Nous aimerions que vous nous expliquer d'où vient cette anomalie, et surtout ce qu'il s'est passé au Festinouveau, là on vous aurez vu la dernière fois.

Mes grands-parents me regardèrent, leurs yeux implorant de tout expliquer. Je leur avait épargné les détails jusque là, mais...

 _...J'ai plus vraiment le choix que de dire la vérité._


	2. Un an plus tôt

"Tu comptes vraiment me faire perdre mon temps?

Ils me retenaient prisonnier depuis deux heures dans mon appart et le fouillaient méthodiquement en retournant la totalité de mes meubles en quête de d'objets de valeurs. Leur chef restait assis sur le bord de mon lit, il assistait à la scène en aspirant sa cigarette avec son air supérieur, ce sentiment lui faisiat plaisir. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'André était patient, très patient, c'est peut-être une des rares qualités que possédait ce bouffon.

" T'as pas intérêt à jouer les cons avec moi, il faudrait mieux pour toi qu'on trouve de quoi te racheter.

\- Y'a que dalle! lui cria un de ses sbires.

André avala une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur la moquette, il prit soin de me réitérer une dernière fois son précieux conseil:

\- Files l'argent avant lundi, pas de flics.

Il descendit du lit, et me colla une petite tape amicale dans le dos avant de sortir de mon appart "T'es mon meilleur client, ce serait dommage que tu disparaisse."

J'attendis un peu, je voulais m'assurer de ne plus les entendre avant de pouvoir reprendre le cours normale de ma vie.

Je fis le point tout en regroupant des céréales: mon fournisseur, André, commençait à trop s'impatienter, ça me retombe dessus aujourd'hui, heureusement dans sa grande sagesse il me laissait encore le week-end pour trouver plus de 1000 dollars en cash sinon, si je me fiais à sa menace, je serais bon pour la morgue. La conclusion était simple: vu que j'ai pas de blé, je suis dans une merde noire.

La nuit ne m'apporta aucun conseil, elle me rappela juste que mon frigo ne contenait plus que quatre pauvres bières, et c'est en allant chercher de quoi remplir mon garde manger que la chance me souria enfin sous la forme d'une petite annonce accroché prêt de la caisse.

Je me présenta assez tôt au lieu indiqué sur l'annonce, le Festinouveau, une sorte de festival où les dernières nouveautés sont présentées pendant une semaine, on ne pouvait pas faire plus évident comme nom.

Je traversa les longues allées remplies de stands en tout genre à la recherche de la salle de sécurité, je la trouva enfin après presque deux heures de marche dans une foule dense. Une espèce de malabar gardait l'entrée de la pièce et me demanda d'abord de partir, me prenant pour un visiteur égaré, il se calma dés que je lui expliqua la raison de ma présence, il m'invita dés lors à entrer. Un autre type, certainement le manager, prit son relai et improvisa mon entretien d'embauche quand son collègue le mit au parfum:

\- Bonjour jeune homme!

Il me présenta une chaise et je m'assied, elle était dure et froide, j'étais déjà mal à l'aise pour l'entretien, il continua:

\- Dites-moi... Euhmm?

Je lui donna mon nom qu'il inscrivit un bout de papier qui traînait par là, avez-vous déja effectué un travail de ce genre?

\- Ah! Comment dire... je n'ai jamais eu de boulot , et pour être honnête, c'est même mon premier boulot... répondis-je, un peu géné.

\- Sérieux? Vous n'avez même pas grillé de steak dans un fast-food?

\- Non, c'est important?

\- Ha ha! Pas du tout, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur, je vous fais marcher. Je vous fait le tour du proprio.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, vous êtes certainement très occupé en ce moment...

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment de compétences dans le domaine de la sécurité et je vous aurez envoyer balader. Mais comme vous êtes le seul à vous présentez et que vous avez une chance incroyable, je vais devoir vous gardez.

Je fus à la fois extrêmement surpris, mais aussi content de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, il enchaîna:

\- Alors? Nous la faisons cette visite?"

Accompagné cette fois-ci du manager, je fis une seconde visite des lieux, il m'indiqua les divers endroits à garder un oeil dessus, la position de plusieurs des caméras que j'utiliserai... En vérité j'écoutais à moitié, j'avais une autre idée en tête: Pendant mon tour de garde, je trouverai un truc valant plus de 1000 dollars et me tirer avec dans le but d'y refiler à André, histoire de le calmer, et l'avantage d'être agent de sécurité, c'est que j'avais accés à la quasi totalité du bâtiment, c'était simple comme bonjour.

Rester à savoir quoi prendre...

Au bout d'un moment on atteigna un carrefour où s'attroupaient des dizaines de gosses, il attira mon attention dessus: une espèce de créature mécanisée rouge et blanche:

Lui, c'est Alb, un prototype d'animatro... nique? Ouais c'est ça...

\- C'est quoi?

\- Un robot qui vend des cookies en temps normal mais cette année il est la mascotte du festival, alors gardez un oeil dessus.

\- Il coûte cher?

\- Bah c'est certainement le machin le plus cher du festival!

Il se tourna vers moi et me glissa:

\- En plus ses cookies sont dégueulasses.

Son talkie-walkie crachota, et devant répondre à son devoir, il jugea que j'avais vu l'essentiel. Il me ramena à la sortie et gribouilla quelques instructions sur un bout de papier qu'il sorti de sa poche:

"Je vous file le service de nuit, il est plus calme en général, ce sera basique: vous poserez vos fesses sur une chaise et vous regardez bêtement les écrans des caméras, m'expliqua-t-il en tendant le bout de papier, un collégue sera là pour vous assister en cas de problème. J'vais avoir besoin de tes coordonnés pour les dernières formalités."

Après cela, il me laissa rentrer chez moi, mais j'étais plutôt contrarié: le fait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dérangeait mes plans... et comme un idiot j'ai laissé mon vrai nom et mon adresse pour qu'ils me trouve facilement en cas de vol! RAAAH! Pas de panique je pourrais peut-être improviser...


	3. La nuit du drame

Je revint le soir-même aux alentours des 22h comme on me l'avait indiqué sur mon post-it, c'était plutôt tard pour un premier job mais cela m'arrangeait bien. Après mûre réflexion, j'en avais déduit que le gros robot blanc rapporterait un bon paquet.

Je rencontra alors mon collègue à la salle de sécurité comme prévu, il m'expliqua de manière sommaire le fonctionnement et il partit faire sa ronde sans prendre la peine de se présenter, heureusement que j'avais pas prévu de rester au vu des conditions de travail.

Je pris mon poste et jeta alors un oeil aux différentes caméras, je faisais plus du repérage pour savoir comment partir discrétement avec une machine de la taille d'un homme... Je n'avais cependant pas prévu qu'il serait toujours en marche:

" Dis... c'est normal que le robot soit toujours allumé? Demandais-je à l'autre avec le talkie-walkie.

\- Ils le laisse tourner sinon la batterie ne pourra pas tenir ou un truc dans le genre, mais ça c'est le buissness des ingénieurs, me répondit-il malgré les parasites sur la ligne.

\- Mais au niveau sécu, cela ne pose pas de problème?

\- Non non, il se contente de distribuer des cookies, il ne dérange pas tant que ça.

\- Est-ce que tu ne saurais pas comment on l'arrête par hasard?

\- Je suis pas ingénieur... concentre-toi sur ton boulot et arrête de poser des questions tu veux?

\- Euhm...reçu.

\- Ah! Une dernière chose: un énorme orage est attendu ce soir, et qui orage dit black-out, alors quand ça pétera tu me rejoindra dehors pour la ronde.

Il me raccrocha au nez, me laissant de nouveau dans ce bureau vide et mes écrans, Alb, lui, se baladait tranquillement dans les allées vides de visiteurs, avec dans sa main son éternel plateau rempli de cookies.

Dans mon coin, je pensais au problème suivant: premièrement, comment éteindre ce truc, et deuxiément, comment le transporter et par où j'allais sortir: les grandes entrées ont les rideaux baissés et les portes de services ne sont pas du tout pratique, déjà que j'étais pas doué pour les casses-têtes...

"Souhaites-tu un cookie? "

Cette voix me fit sursauter de ma chaise, je me détendis en voyant Alb. Son visage d'un blanc imaculé et éclairés par ses deux grands yeux rouges n'aspiraient pas la confiance, une chose est sûre: il faisait moins peur le jour.

Il me tendit son plateau, en mettant bien en évidence le monticule de cookies.

\- J'en ai pas vraiment envie là, peut-être plus tard, répondis-je en souriant.

\- C'est dommage, reste quand même sage ou maman et papa risque de te gronder.

Et il repartit, je surveilla son départ et bien que je ne sache comment le mettre à l'arrêt, je serais au moins nourris en sucreries pendant la nuit.

Les heures passèrent sans grande joie, les tenues violettes qu'on nous avaient refilé étaient franchement moche, et en reniflant bien, elles ne sentait pas non plus la rose, pour couronner le tout, comme André avait pris mon portable, je pouvais seulement me divertir en comptant les carreaux sur les murs et en tournant sur ma chaise, bref je me faisais chier, et ce merveilleusement bien.

Nous voilà maintenant à minuit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passer quatre heures à rien foutre, j'avais penser kidnapper Alb quand l'orage commencerait à éclater. Du coin de l'oeil je vis sur une des caméras mon butin, et c'est lors d'un éclair que je décida de passer à l'action, agissant vite pour ne pas avertir mon collégue du soir.

D'un pas assez assuré je me dirigea vers son pied d'estale autour duquel il se tenait, l'espace était vide, la lumière des éclairs l'illuminant de temps à autre. Comme prévu, il n'y avait que moi et Alb dans le bâtiment, mon collégue étant toujours dehors.

En me voyant arriver Alb déclara:

"Bonjour cher collégue."

Il me tendit son plateau comme à son habitude, me proposant un cookie.

\- Non merci, pas envie.

Je tourna autour de lui pour l'inspecter, espérant trouver le bouton on/off, il était plutôt intrigué par mon comportement, je m'arrêta en tatant mes poches, l'idée que j'avais était stupide...

\- Un problème?

\- Euhmm...

Ma main toucha la lampe torche, assez lourde et aussi grande qu'une matraque, elle pourrait faire l'affaire...

\- Monsieur?

\- Bonne nuit!

Je lui fracassa la lampe sur la tête, une fissure se fit à l'endroit de l'impact et il se mit à lâcher à toute allure des tas de mots. Je m'y reprit à deux fois avant que ses yeux s'éteignirent lentement et se figea sur place. J'admira satisfait mon travail:

\- Pas besoin de bouton, un bon coup de matraque suffit!

Je regarda autour de moi, je ne voyais pas mon collègue et pouvais que m'autocongratuler de mon succés avant de devoir passer à la prochaine étape de mon plan: Le transport de ce machin.


	4. Le cauchemar

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Alb était aussi lourd qu'une voiture et de ce fait je ne pouvais que le traîner par terre résultat les raclements qu'il faisait étaient assourdissants! Et bien que je sois assez costaud, je suais comme un buffle pour chaque centimètre parcouru. Je commençais à regretter de l'avoir arrêté.

Je n'avais pas non plus pris le temps de le camoufler, en même temps qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien sortir si mon collégue me voyait? " Salut! Oui c'est le robot qui s'est désactivé tout seul d'un coup sur la tête et je vais le ranger pour que les réparateurs s'en occupent". Après réflexion... cette excuse pourrait presque passer si je mens bien.

En arrivant devant le couloir menant à la sortie de service, je pris le luxe de m'offrir une pause bien méritée, je lâcha Alb qui heurta lourdement le sol, j'étais essoufflé et pendant un instant, je crus que le robot allait redémarrer en voyant ses yeux de nouveau émettre une faible lueur... qui heureusement ne dura pas, certainement un faux contact.

Bouges plus...

Et crotte, manquait plus que lui. Sans réfléchir je me mit à détaler en sens inverse, je l'entendis me courser juste derrière mais assez rapidement il me rattrapa et me plaqua au sol avant de me passer les menottes:

\- Quand je te dis d'arrêter de bouger, on ne bouge plus!

Il me releva et pendant qu'il m'emmenait il me sorti son sermon:

\- Vol et détérioration, ça va te coûter cher.

\- Aller mec on peut pas s'entendre?

\- Et risquer mon poste... Nan je préfère mille fois te voir en taule

Il me posa dans la chaise et m'y attacha grâce aux menottes, il me mit le talkie-walkie à portée de main

\- On réglera ça quand le chef reviendra demain matin, en attendant...

Il me désigna les écrans et m'ordonna:

\- ...Mates les écrans... et appelles si y'a un souci. Tout ce qui t'arrives ce soir, tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Il sortit de la salle en fermant la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Alb était abandonné, sur les écrans je vis la scène suivante: Il prit Alb sous les aisselles et tenta de le déplacer, il s'y prit à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser tomber en lâchant une nouvelle injure et en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas de ferraille.

Les heures passèrent... vers les 3 heures du matin, la situation évolua et l'orage atteigna son point le plus fort: un éclair craqua à travers le ciel et plongea le quartier dans le noir le plus total, me privant de lampes, la seule source lumineuse venant de mes écrans. Le plus flippant suivit juste après, dans la pénombre, je vis dans les écrans les yeux d'Alb de nouveau s'éclairer, et se remettre debout avec difficulté.

Il rôdat pendant quelques instants dans la grande pièce, il était parcouru de spasmes et des étincelles lui sortait de l'arrière de la tête. Dans son parcours, il passa devant la salle où j'étais enfermé, il s'immobilisa et tourna lentement la tête vers moi, le son qu'il sortit en me voyant me glaça le sang...

Coo... Kills

Il se jeta tête la première sur la vitre qui tenu bon, cela le fit tibuber. J'en profita pour tendre le bras vers le talkie et le fit tomber sous la panique, l'éloignant de moi. J'entendis des crachotis m'appeler dans l'appareil, mais je ne pouvais pas y répondre: je m'étais recroquevillé dans le bureau, espérant passer inaperçu aux yeux de d'Alb qui commença à enfoncer la vitre.

Alors que les bris de verres tombaient au sol et que je priais pour un miracle, un grand bang se fit entendre suivit aussitôt d'un son strident venant d'Alb.

Je sortis doucement la tête, découvrant la scène suivante: Mon collègue avait tiré sur Alb, il le menaçait désormais de son arme et lui ordonnait de d'arrêter. Au contraire Alb se rappocha, indifférent de sa menace, un deuxième coup de feu retentit dégageant un autre morceau de la machine. Alb finit par le saisir et le plaqua contre le mur, il lui sermona de se calmer:

\- Va te faire foutre tas d'ferraille! Répondit-il avant de vider son chargeur.

Alb lui écrasa la main tenant l'arme, avant de l'assener de coups, toujours en lui demandant de se calmer.

Je préféra me cacher de nouveau, rien que d'entendre ce qui se passait suffisait pour me tétaniser de peur. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit, je sortis de nouveau ma tête, et je vis, Alb, éclaboussé de sang et perforé de part en part tentant péniblement d'enfoncer la porte. Il finit par tomber sur la porte fragilisée, la cassant sous son poids.

Ses yeux ne produirent plus de lumière, je pouvais qu'être certain qu'il ne se relevérait pas cette fois-ci. Je tituba vers la sortie, abasourdi, et découvrant une scène d'horreur: mon collègue gisait, dos au mur, le visage tellement fracassé qu'il était méconnaissable. Je repartis rapidement dans le bureau rendre mon repas dans la poubelle, la scène était insoutenable.

Impuissant, je ne pouvais plus suivre un fil de pensée: cela faisait trop d'un coup, je passa plusieurs minutes à penser à se qui se passerait ensuite... les autres allaient arriver au petit matin, découvrir tout le bordel et m'accuser à la fois pour la destruction d'Alb mais aussi pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis, sans oublier la bande d'André qui me fera la peau si jamais je m'en sors.

C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit, elle était horrible, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais comme option...


	5. Nouvelle vie

Quelques mois sont passés depuis ces événements sans le moindre accro, mes ancêtres étant toujours aussi méfiants à mon égard, j'ai néanmoins réussit à les convaincre de m'héberger. Mon tour de passe-passe avait marché à la perfection, de manière assez étonnante... Mais je me sentais libre comme l'air désormais, c'était plus important que tout le reste, de plus je commençais à me faire à ce nouveau "moi".

Je gardais quand même un horrible souvenir de cette nuit-là, je n'arrêtais pas de m'en rappeler dans mes cauchemars... Seul dans mon chez moi, je sursautais en entendant les craquements du plancher, les lumières reflétaient les yeux rouges d'Alb, voyant parfois mon collègue réssussité me sussurer que tout était de ma faute.

J'avais du mal à oublier cet enfer et Je tentais tant bien que mal à oublier ce qui c'était passé.

Un jour j'assista à un concert, maintenant que j'y repense... je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais aller les voir, je me rappelle juste que... en voyant leur logo, je me sentais comme appelé. A la fin du concert, en allant vers la sortie, je me figea devant le poster, en y réflechissant, me sortir de la solitude était la meilleure option pour tourner définitevement la page.

J'attendis que le bar soit complétement vidé et je partis me proposer auprès du leader du groupe, un type entièrement habillé de blanc:

\- Salut, vous recherchez quelqu'un?

\- Un instant.

Il était trop occupé à ranger son instrument, mais ma présence ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il continua:

\- Je t'écoute.

-Euh oui... alors vous cherchez un musicien?

\- Eh bien, cela dépent de quel instrument tu joues.

\- Je peux me débrouiller avec une batterie.

\- Hmmm...

Il prit un air penseur, j'eu l'impression vraiment étrange qu'il sondait mon moi intérieur pendant quelques secondes, il reprit:

\- C'est pour échapper à ton passé que tu te proposes?

\- Hein?

 _Suis-je tombé sur un flic infiltré ou un Scherlock Holmes en puissance?_

\- Non, c'est pour te faire marcher... Tu as certainement vécu une expérience terrifiante et je comprends si tu souhaites pas en parler, il ferma la sacoche de sa guitare, il faudrait que je vois avec mon bassiste...

\- Vous m'aviez fait peur pendant un instant, lui disais-je soulagé.

\- On me le dit souvent, mais rassures-toi, je ne mords pas et aucun de nous est un serial-killer, par contre on aurait bien besoin d'un batteur.

Il me tendit la main en tenant de l'autre le sac chargé de sa guitare

Je m'appelle Albin, et toi?

\- Garret, mais tu peux m'appeler Gary.


End file.
